Breathless
by Usako3000
Summary: Leave me Breathless - A Michi fic featuring a bit of Tkari in which apologies are made, kisses are given and a future together is established. Romantics will love.


Hi Everyone, this is my new Michi. It's a totally kawaii fic! It's based on the song _Breathless_ by one of my fave groups, the Corrs. I'm hoping to do another fic based on their  
song Intimacy (that'll be a Mimato).

Also check out my website, Digiparadise, it has a Michi fan club that you might want to check out. My Tkari fic "All Over again fits the same timeline and includes a scene from Mimi and Tai's wedding.

This fanfic is AU for the show's timeline due to ages.

* * *

**Breathless**

_By: Usako3000_**  
**

* * *

The young woman sat in the digiworld, her legs pulled up so that her chin could rest upon both knees. Her eyes were transfixed on the sky as it slowly morphed from blue to  
various shades of purples and pinks.

"Mimi?" Tai questioned.

She whirled around startled, "Oh, Tai, You scared me."

His grin was slow, "Sorry. Trying to get away from it all hmm?"

He slowly lowered himself to the ground so that he was seated next to her. Mimi turned to face him, suddenly self-conscious. "Well, I love being here with Palmon and all, but the thought of fighting again ... of dealing with this new evil ... sometimes I think how nice it would be to be just a normal young adult. You know, not have to deal with it all?"

Tai nodded in agreement, "But it would be hard, wouldn't? To sit around not knowing, not being able to help?"

She tilted her head, "Yes. You're right. It's difficult being helpless in a situation." Her eyes tracked his movements, a flush heating her cheeks. She felt helpless in the feelings that had grown for Tai.

Suddenly, the young man moved his hand, brushing her cheek.

Electric.

A dizzy feeling shot through her body as she gaped at him.

"You had a blade of grass on your cheek. . ." He justified his action and flashed her a quick grin.

"Oh." The dizzy feeling faded as quickly as it had come.

He watched for a long moment and then broke his gaze.

For a hour they sat and stared at the starry sky, talking, when suddenly he brushed her cheek again.

"Another blade?" She asked, caramel eyes wide.

"No."

And then he kissed her.

Shocked, Mimi's initial reaction was to pull away, but his arms were around her, holding her close. As they broke apart, tears burned at her eyes. "Tai, I... I can't..."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because ... " Because I've been hurt before, her mind said softly, reminding her of all the heartbreak that had preceded the night, of all the boys who had treated the fragile princess carelessly.

"Because what? Mimi, we've been spending so much time together...I just ... I've really failed my crest - I've been trying to find the courage to tell you. To tell you ... how I feel about you." He let out a breath and looked at her expectantly.

She sat stunned, unable to believe this moment was true. Could he really care for her? He was _Tai_, the leader, the charismatic man she had dreamed about for so long. How could he feel about her the way she did about him?

Tai looked pained as she remained silent. "Okay, I get it, I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I'll let it go if that's what you want." He got up to walk away.

"No, Wait!"

He stopped.

She stared.

He smiled.

And she reached out for him.

His kisses were tender at first before graduating into passion. All the worries, all the fright, all the heartbreak vanished as she clung to him like a scared child. His fingers moved through her hair as he whispered, voice thick with emotion, "Mimi, I've been in love with you for so long."

"Tai, stop-"

"It's true."

Her nose felt stuffed, "I love you too."

And, oh God how she meant it.

She had worn her heart on her sleeve so often, she had become afraid of saying her feelings out aloud since it would simply make the heartbreak worse. But it felt right.

A long time passed as the sky had darkened into pitch black and still Tai and Mimi sat, holding to one another. Her head resting against his shoulder, they both watched in peace as the stars glittered brightly in the sky.

It was the perfect scene, like a dream.

Mimi slowly pinched her arm. It hurt.

It wasn't a dream.

She wasn't asleep.

Not a fantasy this time.

Reality.

_Two Years Later_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tai turned to face her, his eyes glowing with excitement. His hair still wild, he looked amazingly handsome in his tuxedo. Palmon and Agumon stood beside them with shining eyes.

There had been so many tommorrows. Though evil still was large in the digiworld, they could defeat anything together. And since they didn't age in the digiworld, they  
could have all eternity together.

Mimi's parents were watching their only child with loved filled eyes. And her grandmother, though old seemed rejuvenated with the pure happiness which was  
thick in the air. Their friends were all gathered around, radiating the excitement in the air in their own expressions. Mimi smiled and looked at Tai.

His parents were smiling brightly. Kari had a huge grin on her face as she clutched TK's hand tightly.

Tai gently lifted her veil. Their eyes shining, they moved toward each other.

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, filled with promise, innocence, happiness, and true love...

As they broke apart, the congregation cheered.

Mimi smiled as Tai grasped her hand, but she couldn't help but feel a little dizzy. For the kiss had left her breathless.

_Fin_

Please Review!


End file.
